


the beast howls in my veins

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, F/M, Gunplay, Humiliation, Hunters & Hunting, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rape, Sex Pollen, Shame, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: It’s Daisy who finds him first. Daisy, who was sent by Elias to America to track him down and bring him back to the Institute. Daisy, who’d got a face full of whatever vile artifact was growing in that cackling old woman’s greenhouse, and had managed to snarl a single word in Jon’s direction “Run” before taking a defensive leap at Julia and Trevor to hold them back.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Trevor Herbert/Julia Montauk/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	the beast howls in my veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



> Love this grouping, wanted to write you a treat.

Jon knows he’s not going to be able to outrun any of them. They’re all far superior to him in terms of sprinting and endurance.

So Jon hides. There must be other monsters out here, maybe he’ll get lucky and the hunters will run that down instead and give him a chance to escape. It’s a pathetic hope but it’s all he has to cling to. 

He’s not entirely sure what made them all frenzy. The greenhouse had been brimming with unhealthy looking plants of every size, shape, and color. The musky, damp, moldy air had carried a dozen scents, each more potent than the last. Jon had never known an artifact to be organic before, but then he supposes there’s a first time for everything. 

It’s Daisy who finds him first. Daisy, who was sent by Elias to America to track him down and bring him back to the Institute. Daisy, who’d got a face full of whatever vile artifact was growing in that cackling old woman’s greenhouse, and had managed to snarl a single word in Jon’s direction “ _Run_ ” before taking a defensive leap at Julia and Trevor to hold them back. 

Daisy reaches into the hollow Jon had wedged himself into and hauls him out. She’s not even panting, but he can feel her breath hot on his neck. 

“You’re nicked,” she laughs in a tone that sends chills down Jon’s spine. 

“Daisy, please –” Jon is cut off by her hand grasping his throat. 

“Listen to that.” Daisy tilts her head, eyelids fluttering. “That’s your heartbeat. Wonder if I can make it go even faster?”

Jon feels a pulse of warmth and realizes with sudden shame that he’s wet himself. 

Daisy doesn’t recoil. Her nose wrinkles, but she smirks. “That’s not gonna stop me.”

She throws him to the ground and straddles him, taking out a knife. 

Jon whimpers in fear, but she doesn’t hurt him. She starts to cut his clothes off, fast and efficient movements, slicing along the seams and rendering him naked quickly. She casts the rags aside and parts Jon’s legs, licking her lips. 

“Aw, you found him first?” Julia melts out of the treeline. She’s breathing heavily, slightly hunched, and at least one of her hands is elongated in Jon’s vision, her nails eerily sharp and curved like an animal’s claws. As she draws closer, Jon sees that her mouth is slightly warped, lip curling up and teeth protruding. 

“I’m willing to share.” Daisy says, her fingers digging into Jon’s thighs possessively. 

“I could fight you for him.”

“You could try. Or you could wait your turn.” Daisy sounds level as ever, but there’s a dangerous edge to her tone. 

Julia snarls but backs down, pacing back and forth and flexing her fingers. 

“Hmm, this won’t do.” Daisy says, grasping at Jon’s flaccid cock. 

“Daisy, please don’t do this.” Jon whimpers. 

“Pity I haven’t got my strap here. Left that back in London.” She rustles a hand through her hair and brings it up, streaked with a fine greenish powder. “Time for you to catch up.” 

Jon tries to squirm away but she holds him fast. Daisy strokes him with her pollen-streaked fingers and soon Jon’s skin starts to warm and his cock starts to harden against his will. It’s the most viscerally upsetting sensation he’s ever felt. 

Daisy mounts him, riding his cock and shifting herself back and forth. She traces her knife along his neck, lingering on the spot where she’d once almost slit him open. Without warning she spasms, hunching over him and moaning. 

The gunshot is deafening. Daisy and Julia freeze and Jon yells in shock, clutching at his ears. 

Trevor strides into the clearing. He’s gripping a gun in both hands, white knuckled. 

“The fuck is going on?” he growls. “That fucking plant, it got its powder all up in our faces and … and now …” he stares at Jon. “Christ, aren’t you pretty piece?”

Jon squirms helplessly, still pinned underneath Daisy. This is too much. Two of them he was already afraid of, but now Trevor is here?

“Already had my go. Julia was up next.” Daisy says, sliding off of Jon and straightening her clothes.

“Was.” Trevor grunts, striding forward. “My turn now.”

Julia whines. “Trevor! I want him!” 

“And you’ll have him. Just wait your turn, pup.” Trevor draws himself up. “Age before beauty.” 

Jon considers running. Jon considers the gun in Trevor’s hands. 

Jon sits on the ground and waits. 

Trevor strokes along the barrel of the handgun. It’s something distinctly American, not a modern military style make, it evokes wild west movies and duels at high noon. It looms large in Jon’s vision and suddenly it’s being pressed against his lips. 

Jon tries to twist his head away but Trevor grabs him by the hair and holds him steady. “Open up.”

Jon reluctantly obeys. 

Trevor shoves the gun into his mouth, nearly breaching Jon’s throat. 

Jon can hear Daisy’s heavy breathing, can hear Julia’s desperate moans. Most of all he can hear his own thudding heartbeat. 

“Been a long time since I’ve done this,” Trevor admits, turning Jon over onto hands and knees and sliding a finger along his back and down to his arse. 

It’s painful, even the throbbing pleasure of the pollen coursing through his body doesn’t erase that for Jon. Trevor is relentless, hips snapping against Jon so hard that Jon swears he’ll have bruises from that alone. 

Julia crawls underneath Jon, and then Trevor is pushing down and Julia arching up and Jon is trapped between them. Julia scratches at Jon’s back with her claws. Trevor murmurs a litany of foul names into Jon’s ear. 

Daisy leans over and sinks her teeth into Jon’s neck. 

Jon comes, feeling more ashamed of himself for that than when he’d pissed his pants. Fear he can rationalize, but pleasure, in all of this? That he can’t fathom in the slightest. 

After many more orgasms, the group collapses in a sweaty tangle on the ground. Jon hopes that their exertions have burnt through the effects fully. He’s not sure he can survive another bout.


End file.
